The day
by degmeg6789
Summary: everyone is excited for the live performance by the squid sisters, except for Hunter
1. Chapter 1

It was a bustling day in inkopolis, young squid kids were going to shops and doing turf was all preparation for tonight,today was the splatfest, and everyone was excited for the squid sisters live performance.

All of them except for one,Hunter was older then most of the squid kids, at 17 years old and 6'1 he towered over most inkling something was different about hunter, hunter didn't like the squid sisters, he despised the music, the songs, the looks, all of it.

Hunter was sitting on his couch watching Squid lord: the legend of squiddy in his apartment when his squid phone rang, he picked it up and put it to his ear "hello?" hunter asked "i have a contract, meet me outside of the performance center at 7:00" the voice on the other end told him before hanging up.

Hunter knew what this was about, he had gotten several phone calls about this before. Hunter grabbed his hoodie and keys and set out towards the performance center.

The splatfest was in full swing, Callie and Marie were singing there hearts out on the stage. inklings were partying hard, all except for hunter who was outside the stage talking to the planner

"so which one do i hit?" hunter asked "either one is fine but try to get both, losing a close family member is hard" the planner told hunter "i have an inside man who will get you to the right floor for the best view on them, and remember for the sake of tomorrow, do your part" the planner told him handing him a suit case with a logo that looked like a squid with multiple guns around it as hunter went into the building to look for the inside man.

"This splatfest is amazing!" Kolya told Alfie, struggling to tell him over the music. Kolya was a 15 year old Russian inkling who knew how to speak English quite well for a Russian. "I know right!" Alfie told Kolya, as well yelling to have Kolya even faintly hear him.

The two special effects guys were watching over the stage getting ready to do the special effects signalling for Callie to go into the solo. "our manager told us to press the right button in one minute" Gabriel told Bonny, Gabriel was a 19 year old goth inkling who liked to be called samhainfang(HHey-n).

Hunter opened the briefcase, revealing a taken apart sniper rifle. Gabriel pressed the button on the right having smoke come up on the right side of the stage signaling for Callie to begin her solo, but when it started the only sound you could hear was a rifle fire.

When the original bullet fired the whole crowd started screaming in shock and terror(no birdemic reference).Marie ran backstage in case another bullet the inklings that weren't in the first second or third row or on the dance floor didn't see where the shot landed, and were rushing to see what had happened while others were running out of the auditorium.

Hunter put down the rifle and started to walk out of the auditorium as inklings rushed by him in a mad dash for whatever they were looking for. Hunter saw a doctor followed by some security guards running by with Callie on a stretcher, Knowing that hunter had done the job he walked out of the auditorium into the dimly lit streets, where reporters and bloggers were rushing in to see what had happened.

Scottie was in his apartment making a sandwich in front of the TV when the Breaking News! icon appeared on screen,Scottie looked up from his sandwich expecting to see Callie and Marie but he only saw some reporter for the news station "There has been a sniper at the splatfest who landed a direct shot on Callie's abdomen, with this happening and the threat of it not happening once we have delayed the splatfest and backstage tickets for the show have been refunded. More updates on this will be posted on our website and on the news when more info comes in. I'm Byron Raymond for inkopolis news."


	2. breach

The only thing anyone could talk about for a couple weeks was the sniper at the splatfest. They were talking about it in restaurants, battles, it was everywhere.

But the doctors saw that the bullet didn't do much harm to the body and Callie was still alive.

"I shot her straight in the stomach! How is she still alive!" Hunter asked the planner loudly but quiet enough for no one else to hear them in the empty alleyway. "Look i'm no doctor but she's still alive and i said that one or both had to be dead" The planner told hunter. "So i'm turning it up to 11." The planner handed Hunter a suppressed micro Uzi. "Inside the building in the janitors closet is several other guys in masks. They'll help you. You can go loud or quiet i don't care." The planner told him as Hunter went towards the building.

"Whens he getting here?" Tony asked the others, Tony was a 18 year old inkling wearing a tiger mask, with a compact shotgun. "I have no idea" Alex told him, Alex wore a swan mask and she held a chainsaw. "Well he should get here soon" Ash told them, he wore a swan mask and held a MP5.

The door opened and hunter walked in. "at last" Ash told Hunter as he handed him a rooster mask. Hunter put it on swiftly and told them "The planner wants us to not kill them, but induce fear, lots and lots of fear" "So we torture them?" Alex asked "Yup" Hunter told Alex.

They got ready then kicked the door open and it hit a guard, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. Ash walked up to him and crushed his head with his boot, blood and brains spilling onto the ground. A guard saw this and ran up to them with his gun, Alex came up and kicked him to the ground, she revved up here chainsaw then cut his stomach open, blood and god knows what else flying everywhere. "Jesus Alex you can see his intestines falling out of him." Hunter told Alex, who had blood all over her mask.

"CUT!" The producer told them, The shot in the abdomen had healed a lot over the last few weeks and the squid sisters were in the middle of making a new music video. "Ok Callie you did good but you were a couple seconds late for the solo." the producer told them. "Action!" The producer yelled out and the filming started. The music video was some people doing a turf war then the music started and everyone puts down everything and broke into coordinated a door swung open and several people wearing animal masks busted in. Tony raised his shotgun and blasted a guards leg off. Ash went with his MP5 and fired at one of the guards, he was hit in the chest and fell backwards onto the set,blood flying everywhere, interrupting the dance. Hunter raised his gun and fired at the last guard, he fell backwards into one of the dancers covering the dancer in his blood.

"NOBODY FRICKIN MOVE" Hunter yelled at everyone aiming his gun at the dancers, Tony aimed his shotgun at Callie and Marie, and Ash pointed his MP5 at the producer, And Alex revved her chainsaw and guarded the door.

Tony walked up to one of the Half alive-Half dead guards and swung at him with his shotgun, Knocking out several teeth and an eye.

Alex walked up to Callie and Marie and kicked Callie to the ground and revved her chainsaw "Should i?" Alex asked the group, she got several nods and looked back at Callie. Alex got her chainsaw and sawed off a leg, blood and shards of bone flew everyone as Callie screamed out in was now covering Alex's mask."Do you guys hear something?" Hunter asked sounding worried "Oh no" Ash told them "Its the cops!".

"drag them upstairs fast!" Tony told them aiming his shotgun at the door "I'll provide cover fire! you try to escape!" Tony told them. They could faintly hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open and the first breacher came in who was greeted by a shotgun blast to the face, blood covering the door. Hunter picked up Callie and carried her on his back up the stairs. Alex grabbed Marie and dragged her up the stairs. "Get upstairs fast!" Tony yelled at the others as he was shot in the side of the face. "FRICK" Alex yelled out "The entire right side of his mouth is gone!" Alex ran up and used her chainsaw to cut people who came in apart.


	3. i dont know what to name this chapter

Bloodied up bodies lay scattered across the floor of the building. Alex was busy giving CPR to Tony as Hunter and Ash were busy with the targets. "Do you know why were here?" Hunter asked them, aiming his micro Uzi at them. "come on wake up!" Alex yelled at Tony, Tony was heavily injured with several shots in the chest and one point blank on the right side of his mouth. "Come on the next assault will be here soon!" Alex yelled at Tony, her tone becoming more and more worried at the moment. One of the point men raised his pistol up and attempted to load it and fire. "HEY!" Ash yelled at the swat, running over with his MP5 in hand. Ash put his MP5 up to the mouth of the swat and fired, blood and brains flew in all directions as the swats limp body fell to the ground. Suddenly, whispering and footsteps could be heard outside of the boarded door. "Tony you need to wake up now!" Alex yelled at Tony's unconscious body, Tony's eyes slowly opened "Where am i?" Tony questioned, "Wait am i bleeding?" Tony asked putting his hand up to his cheek. Tony's body ran cold as he realized that his hand went straight through it. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Tony asked "No time to explain just take this" Alex handed Tony his compact shotgun and she got up and went over toward the door as she revved her chainsaw at the door. Tony got up and pumped his shotgun as he aimed it towards the door.

Police POV

"on 3, 1 2 3 GO GO GO" Conner told the swat as they attempted to kick down the door. "Its barricaded!" One yelled out, "Get the explosives!" Conner yelled at them as a swat placed several c4's on the door, "DETONATE" Conner yelled at them as the door blasted open. Swat rushed in as the first swat were greeted by getting chainsawed in half. "CRAP" Conner yelled out looking at the gruesome bloodbath. The police rushed in and knocked the chainsaw wielder down. They thought they were good before glancing over and noticing a inkling wearing a tiger mask pointing a shotgun at them. The police scrambled as the first shot unloaded onto the crowd, several men falling and starting to bleed out. A inkling wearing a Rooster mask ran over and fired at them with a micro Uzi. inklings were dying everywhere you looked. "FALL BACK!" Conner yelled at them as they all rushed back into the cover of the hallway. Then the unthinkable happened, a grenade flew into the room and someone kicked the door closed. "RUN" the cops scrambled for cover but it was to late, the grenade had exploded sending inklings, body parts,and shrapnel flying. Then the door slowly opened and 2 men wearing masks walked in, occasionally an inkling would move and be shot. "It's clear!" Tony yelled out at the others, the inklings walked back into the main room and over to the hostages.

Inklings were watching the scene behind a police barricade. They didn't expect to see a grenade go off and have shrapnel and rubble flying everywhere.

All the inklings gasped, when they saw the whole building didn't fall they let out a sigh of relief. when suddenly the jumbo tron that the squid sisters used for news reports turned on. Everyone looked over at it expecting to see that the squid sisters were A-OK but these were no squid sisters. A man in a rooster mask appeared on the jumbo tron "Hello citizens of inkopolis" A boo went over the crowd "Pay the ransom or everyone who comes in will look like this." He pointed the camera at a figure behind him. It was Callie! A short cheer went up and stopped abruptly when they saw Callie's leg was sawed off and she was sobbing quietly. "10,000 cash for Marie 50,000 for Callie" The screen abruptly turned off followed by inklings screaming in the direction of the police "PAY THE RANSOM" they yelled.

 **sorry it took so long to make that chapter guys! first thing i want to say is that people are actually reading this! and that's pretty cool because of my slightly OK story writing second thing i want to say is that the next chapter is gonna be HUGE i'll try to at least get 3000 words. maybe it will be bigger then 3000 i dont know so**

 **uh...**

 **bye...**


End file.
